A Break With Destiny
by In Shadow We Trust
Summary: Were has Torak gone? Legend says the Soul Eaters will come for him. Is that whats happened? Now Renn and Wolf must set out to find him and battle the Soul Eaters and whatever else lerks in the darkness wateing for them. plz Read & Rev.!
1. Wolf Cry

A break with destiny

**A break with destiny**

Chapter 1

Wolf Cry

Renn lay in a grassy clearing a little ways North of the Raven Clans camp site. She was suppose to be hunting but desided on takeing a brake. Torak was back at the camp. Wolf was with her, and at the moment he was pawing at a strangely shaped clump of moss.

Rann was staring at the sky, lazily waching the clouds go by. She hadn't caught anything yet, and figured that she should probably get something soon but she was hopelessly mesmerized by the passing clouds. Finally she desided that she should get her butt up and go get something to bring back, so it could be prepared for nightmeal. Fin-keddin had specifically requested rabbit if she could find any. So rabbit she would find. Renn called to Wolf letting him know that it was time to hunt. So he lept gleefully from his odd clump-O-moss and followed her out of the little clearing.

She spotted some rabbit tracks. "Yes, how convenient." She whispered to herself. Wolf had picked up on the rabbit trail as well, though it was only one. But that's what Fin-keddin wanted. For some odd reason he liked ro eat rabbit with salmon, why nobody knows.

She crept forward till she could see the little creature threw some clumps of underbrush. Wolf had gone off on some sent trail he'd probably found. He probably judged that Renn could kill a rabbit on her own. When she saw a clear shot, she took aim with her beloved bow. Renn had let loose a beautifully strait shot that had killed the rabbit in one fell swoop.

She went over and picked up the rabbit wile muttering a small thanks to the rabbits souls and to her clan guardian. Then as she was putting the rabbit into her hunting pack, Wolf came trotting up with another rabbit in his jaws. "Thank you, now we can have some extra, if the children deside not to have any." She said to him as she took the rabbit from him an put it into the pack with the other one.

The light was just beginning to fail when she and Wolf reached the Raven Camp. She saw Wolf looking around sniffing, to her he looked rather perplexed but she couldn't tell. So she trudged over to where she saw Thull de-fethering a small bird. "Who's on skinen duty today?" She asked him. He replied, "Little Vennin over there is learning how to skin pray with her mother, why don't you give it to her." "Ok." She said as she took both rabbit out of her hunting pack, walked over and set them down by Vennin and her mother. Then said, "Hope you have fun skinen Vennin." She said it in a rather cheerful tine. "Thank you Renn, I will." She said back.

Renn walked over to Wolf, who was still sniffing around perplexidly, but as she neared him she began to sense that something was wrong, very wrong. Wolf pointed his musle skyward, and let loose an agonizing howl. "_Where is my pack-brother?_"


	2. The disappearance

A break with destiny

**A break with destiny**

Chapter 2

The Disappearance 

Renn doubled back toward Fin-kedinn's little shelter, at a full on run. The only thing running in her mind though was, "where is Torak?" She bursted into Fin-kedinn's small wooden shelter. Then she grudgedly spoke, "Torak is missing!" Fin-kedinn's face was as unreadable as ever. Saeunn, the Ravens mage sat beside him her face, pail like white tree bark.

"What?!" Saeunn cried out so loud she startled the cawing ravens outside into flight. "Someone must go find him!" Saeunn half screamed half grunted. Renn snapped to attention. "I will go. I m-mean me and Wolf will go." Fin-kedinn sat looking at her, a leak of approval showing on his features. "But you can't go, we must send someone who is big and strong!" Saeunn said, still screaming.

"Then send me with someone that is big and strong, like Versile, or something. I don't care who you send me with, but I will go to find Torak. What if the Soul Eaters got him hu?" Renn said calmly as she could manage. By now Wolf was standing encouragingly beside her. "Very well. Eslan!" Fin-kedinn finished with a shout. And a young boy of roughly ten summers came popping into the shelter. "Yes, Fin-kedinn?" The boy whose name apparently was Eslan, asked. "Fetch Versile." Fin-kedinn ordered. The boy ran off.

Renn then sat down next to Wolf, and across from a stern looking Fin-kedinn, and a steaming Saeunn. Saeunn did seem to be rather cross at the moment. That much she could tell. Versile arrived only seconds after Renn had sat down. Fin-kedinn motioned with his hand for him to sit beside Renn.

"We have a very urgent matter at hand, Versile. And we would much appreciate it if you would help us. We believe Torak has been taken by the Soul Eaters." Versile's face went so pail his clan tattoo stood out like a white dove sitting in a Blackwood tree. Fin-kedinn continued "We must retrieve him. Or Torak may most certainly be facing death." "I-I will help, I-in anyway I-I can, Fin-kedinn." Stammered Versile, the poor man was shaking so bad he was practically convulsing.

"Get a hold of your self, man." Renn said encouragingly as she slapped him playfully on his back. "We will be needing you and Renn –Ahem-… And Wolf to be ready to set out by dawn tomorrow, so that you may search for Torak." Said Fin-kedinn his features unreadable, but Saeunn still looked incredibly creased by this whole situation. She got up and stalked out, again upsetting ravens around near the shelter. Wolf left after her probably to go walking around aimlessly till it was time to go. Fin-kedinn sat looking at us, probably a little irritated because he had missed nightmeal.

Versile rose to his feet and excused himself so that he may get ready for their journey and go to get himself some nightmeal. But didn't dare say he was going to find food, because Fin-kedinn was actually beginning to look rather cross. Then Renn got to her feet. "I should go prepare myself and my things, would you like me to fetch you nightmeal?" "No, no I will get it myself." He said, wile getting to his feet.

Renn turned and left the shelter, heading for her own temporary stick home. She saw Versile talking to Vennin outside there shelter, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. So she headed back off toward her home.

Wolf was sniffing around the North end of the camp. She saw him just before she entered the makeshift, almost hut looking structure. She let the long flap of elk skin that acted as her door fall behind her as she stepped into the barely lit room.

She took her food and medicine pouches in her hands, then went to the fire at the center of the encampment. The fire was still awake and burning rather brightly, because the sky had not even begun to get black, which would indicate that it was middle night. The sky was still the deep watery looking blue of late evening. She spied some spare slivers of dried elk and rabbit meat. She took enough to fill her food pouch, then closed it and hooked it to her belt. Then she headed over to the herb garden, that she and Saeunn tended, just behind Saeunn shelter. She took a little bit of everything, because she didn't know what they would encounter wile looking for Torak.

She hooked the medicine pouch onto her belt alongside the food pouch. Then she headed back to her shelter, and on the way stopped by the stream to fill up her water skin, which had already been hooked to her belt. And with that done, she trudged off. Once inside she took off her belt with all three things still attached and set them beside her hunting pack. Which was rather large and she wore it with the strap slung over her left shoulder and the pack part hung just behind her right hip.

She got her quiver, which was already filled with about as many arrows it could hold. She sat that by her pack, and put her beloved bow next to it. Then she made sher her black slate knife, and curved stone axe were hooked onto her belt which at the moment lay beside her pack. After all her preparations were done, she crawled into her sleeping sack and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
